1. Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rechargeable lithium battery has recently drawn attention as a power source for small, portable electronic devices. The rechargeable lithium battery usually includes an organic electrolyte solution, and thus has a high discharge voltage that is two times or more greater than that of a conventional battery including an alkali aqueous solution. Accordingly, the rechargeable lithium battery has a high energy density.
The rechargeable lithium battery is usually manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.
Various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon have been utilized as the negative active material. However, according to recent research, silicon (Si) may be used as a non-carbon-based negative active material capable of meeting the industry's needs for stability and high capacity.